jmnfandomcom-20200214-history
JMN Database:Manual of Policies
The Judge Mia Network Database is the official online encyclopedia to document all things contained in the four webseries created by Samuel Anderson. The rules and policies of the JMNDb are listed here. New policies will be added continually. Boundaries of the Miaverse Canon works featuring the Miaverse :See JMN Database:Canon Notable non-canon works *''Pinecone & Acorn'' *"Just-In-Time Justice" episode *"Perry vs. Mary" episode *Spoof Week *@miaverse_fans on Instagram *Judge Mia Podcast When can a source be cited? A source can only be credible and used in JMNDb articles the the source is #Canon #Already released Information from unreleased episodes, etc. may not be used in articles. Are websites actually canonical? This topic has been well debated. The JMNDb considers all websites in which the entirety of their material is completely submerged in the Miaverse and does not appear to include traits of the real human universe to be fully canonical. Therefore, any character, setting, or event that is mentioned on Jasmine Snortleson's twitter or Judge Mia's blog absolutely does exist in the Miaverse and can be considered canon. Writing Manual Neutral Point-of-View All articles must be written in a neutral point of view. Subjective adjectives are prohibited. This is incorrect: :Buck and his crazy wife, Karen, have two bratty kids, Jasmine and Bradley. That sentence is an extreme violation of this amendment. "Crazy" may not be used to describe Karen, because it is one person's opinion. "Bratty" may not be used to describe Jazmine and Bradley, because it is one person's option. Here is another example of violation: :Judge Mia and Nut tried to sabotage Judge Maya's evil new TV show. Though it is less conspicuous than the first example, this sentence is also false. Although it may be a universal feeling of the characters, "Judge Maya new TV show" may not be called "evil", because that is not a neutral opinion. Dating system and conventions In the Miaverse, the time continuity has been repeatedly contradicted by each other, which makes it difficult to create a canon timeframe. Known contradictions *In "Just-In-Time Justice", the time machine seems to depict every season of Judge Mia as being a full year. This is proved false when Mia says that she and Fransisco have been married for one year in Season 11. There marriage was in Season 6, so they should've been married for seven years. *In "Postcards from Buck (episode)", Buck says that he will be absent for Season 8 for one year. But, according to Mia's claim of her and Fransisco's first anniversary in Season 11, one year passes between Season 6 and Season 11, leaving no room for an entire year in Season 8. *The preschoolers attend PS-22 for one school year. According to the notion that every season is a full year, they should've been in preschool for 11 years. The Solution Several anaylists have concluded a way to sort out the contradictions in the timeline. *"Just-In-Time Justice" has been decanonized, so its effect can be ignored. *''Postcards from Buck'' (the series) was cancelled early, only airing one episode. This could that Buck's year-long trip with his father was cut short, and actually was only a few months or less. *PS-22 offered several consecutive years of preschool education. Marley, Maggie, and the other preschoolers attends PS-22 earlier than other preschools, so by the time they were 5 (ready for kindergarten), they had already been in preschool for 3 years instead of 1. *With the other contradictions out of the way, the claim that one year passes between "The Justice Bride" and "Crappy Anniversary" can be proven true. Canon confirmation On November 22, 2015, the official Monkeytown facebook page released a timeline (pictured right) that explained and canonically confirmed the dating system. This guide should be used on all references to years. Date syntax Since the franchise originated in the United States, the JMNDb will use the month-day-year (MM-DD-YYYY) style of writing dates, as opposed to the commonly used DD-MM-YYYY style. There is one exception to this style: In references, the day of that the reference was posted should be written as YYYY-MM-DD. Here is an example on this exception. Doppelgangers Some characters in the Miaverse are given different names throughout the extensive run of all four series because of continuity errors. A similar problem is one product actor being used for multiple characters. An example of this is Eduardo von Monkingsquire and Old Man Methuselah. They are both played by a small brown monkey, yet they are two different characters. In short, if a single product actor is given multiple names, the product actor is assigned to as many characters as names. Unless a particular situation is known in which a character legally changes their name, a character with a different name than a character that looks exactly the same is a different character all together. Unidentified/Unnamed character placeholder names In all four series, characters without names or identities are commonly seen in the background of scenes. All of these unidentified/unnamed characters are documented on JMNDb, even without real names. A placeholder name must be created. How to create a placeholder name Placeholder names are subjective, descriptive phrases assigned to a character without a name. All placeholder names must be approved the the admin (OWL) before being used on the database. The placeholder names usually include the species, sex, size, or occupation of the character. For example, if Buck Snortleson was unnamed, his placeholder name might be "Small red ape" or "Small male ape". If Private LaChillz (a penguin doctor) was unnamed, his placeholder name might be "Penguin doctor". The Actor Dilemma In Miaverse Wiki history, the Actor Dilemma has plagued even the best databases. In Judge Mia, many characters are aware that they are on a TV series, and they all actors for each character. However, some characters are played by themselves, which makes things even more confusing. The JMNDb has a solution to the dilemma. The Solution Most characters are played by themselves. In other words, the actor who plays them has the same name and the same identity as the character they play. Therefore, most actors do not need their own pages. Here is the rule: If the actor is listed in the credits under a name that is different than the character he/she plays, then the actor is granted his/her own article. If there are minimal differences between and actor and his/her character, but not enough for an article, create a section titles "Actor" or "Actress" on the character's article. Infoboxes :Main article: '' Infoboxes should be put on ''every character article and every episode article. Other types of pages should be given an infobox only if necessary.